Crystal Seven
The Crystal Seven (or Crystals) are a group of siblings that live together in Manehatten. Secretly, they are crystal ponies that changed themselves so that they look "normal". They all share the same house, but are taken in by foster parents. It's not known what happened to their real parents. Character Profiles Nightshine Nightshine, named after a G2 pony of the same name, is the oldest Crystal and the most intelligent. He's a blue unicorn with a very dark blue mane/tail. He looks after his younger siblings and makes sure they don't cause any trouble (especially Clyde). He is an intelligent and dutiful scholar with an avid love of learning. Incredibly book smart and a pushover, Nightshine often is describled as a bit awkward and quiet, as well as being a bit shy. Clyde Clyde is a purple pegasus with a magenta mane/tail who shares his color scheme with G3 Cheerilee. Clyde is the second oldest Crystal. He is obsessed with speed and adventure. He always claims himself as the "awesomest" one when, in fact, that is his way of getting into trouble. He can sometimes be hotheated and competitive, but is extremely loyal to his siblings. He's the second strongest Crystal after Horton, but the most easily angered and the most prone to physical confrontation. Horton Horton is the third oldest Crystal. He is a dark brown black-maned pegasus. Horton is described as having a great interest in poetry, a "chatterbox-like" tendancy, and incredible strength that sometimes makes other pegasi jealous. These traits don't make Horton a bad pony: he's just different, and he gets along well with his siblings. He may be the strongest Crystal, but he really is more chill and laid-back. Fizzy Fizzy is the middle brother and the older twin brother of Hoppy. He is a green earth pony with darker green mane/tail. He is characterized as a "laid-back geek" who sports a pair of red glasses and strange-looking eyes. Like Nightshine, he's book smart. Except while Nightshine is a doormat when dealing with bullies, Fizzy isn't afraid to fight back despite his frail body. Fizzy is honest, reliable, and has a knack for pranks and jokes. He is also the third most easily-angered Crystal. Hoppy Hoppy is an orange earth pony with his mane striped in pink, yellow, and blue. He is the third youngest of the Crystals and the younger twin brother of Fizzy. He loves performing circus acts and dreams of joining one. A funny and cute colt, Hoppy is cheerful, energetic, and a bit loopy. It's not unusual to find this orange pony prancing about looking for fun or just to throw a party. Most of the tme, he's docile and is hardly ever upset. Lillie Lillie is a pink unicorn with curled blonde mane. She is the second youngest of the Crystals and the only girl. She is a ladylike fashionista that has a rather nasty temper after Clyde, and tends to be vain and melodramatic when she's angry. Despite this, she is cute, protective, and generous. Lillie doesn't like others touching her belongings. Deep down, she loves all her brothers. Bumble Bumble is a light blue, dark blue-maned pegasus, and the youngest of the Crystals. Bumble is sweet and cute, is defined by his shy sweetness; soft, whispery voice; and tender, nurturing nature. He possesses a unique affinity for plants that allows him to communicate with them. He can speak more openly with all of his siblings despite being close to only some. Bumble exhibits an authoritative personality that emerges whenever a friend or animal is harmed, in contrast to his normally fearful and submissive self. Trivia TBACategory:Families Category:Males Category:Females